


A Perfect Day To Love Somebody

by sendoffire



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, First 'I Love You", Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Romance, Shy Marcus, Underage because I realised that Kevin and Marcus are fifteen whoops, but here he is not so shy, proud boyfriend Kevin, sorry Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendoffire/pseuds/sendoffire
Summary: A post Battle of Hogwarts AU where Kevin is a fifth-year Slytherin student who is dating a shy Hufflepuff Marcus.





	A Perfect Day To Love Somebody

“Mister Magnussen, if you would be so kind to rejoin us on this humble Earth?”

 

Kevin’s head jerks up from the surface of the table just in time for Professor Flitwick to land his pointer on the polished wood and not Kevin’s cheek. Huffing in surprise, but mostly because he still hasn’t woken up properly, the young Slytherin straightens up in his chair, but not too much, so that the teacher wouldn’t think that he was  _actually sorry for falling asleep in the class._

“I’m always here, Professor,” answers Kevin, shooting one of his dazzling smiles towards the small teacher.

 

“Mister Hülkenberg,” said Flitwick, addressing Kevin’s tall and smiley Charms partner, “could you please watch your classmate and prevent him from falling asleep again? Otherwise, I fear, he’s risking not passing his OWLs.”

 

“Certainly, sir,” promised Nico, demonstratively kicking still drowsy Kevin in the ribs. The other boy winced and looked at Nico with an angry stare, waiting until Professor left their table.

 

“Thanks mate, so much for letting me know when Flitwick comes by,” muttered Kevin while opening the Charms book on the needed page.

 

“Sorry, couldn’t pass on the fun,” apologised the Gryffindor student, however there was no remorse whatsoever in his voice. “Besides, it’s not really my problem that you and Ericsson fucked throughout the night again and didn’t get any sleep!”

 

Kevin couldn’t help but smirk proudly, thinking about his boyfriend and their ‘activities’ in his Slytherin dorm last night.

 

Without a doubt they were an odd pair. A Slytherin and a Hufflepuff end up together – what sane person would ever think of that, right?

Good thing both of them were too head over heels for each other to be clearheaded.

 

Besides, the war has ended some ten years ago, and in that time the four houses of Hogwarts learned to tolerate and acknowledge each other. The rivalries did not disappear, no, but now there was also place for mutual respect, support, and just general friendliness between the students.

 

“Don’t tell me you and Sergio are not having another ‘night rodeo’ tonight,” scoffed Kevin, circling his wand to cast the  _Avis_  charm. Three tiny birds appeared from the end of the wand and, chirping melodically, flew out of the window. “Honestly, you two are worse than me and Marcus - I’m tired of having Stoffel whining to me about his lack of sleep because you guys fuck so loudly!”

 

The smile Nico gave him in return copied his own almost precisely, and so Kevin decided to leave the matter at that.

 

The sound of bell rang loudly through the corridors of the castle, indicating the end of the lesson, and Kevin, Nico and their classmates started packing up to rush to the Great Hall for their well-deserved lunch.

 

***

 

Hearing a soft “hey!” from behind his back, Marcus immediately turned on his heels and greeted Kevin with a shy lopsided grin, feeling his cheeks heat up when the Slytherin hooked his left arm arounds Marcus’s shoulders and tugged the Hufflepuff student into his muscular chest. However, the Swede did not hesitate to brush his nose against Kevin’s neck to catch a whiff of his boyfriend’s cologne.

 

“Hi,” replied Marcus quietly, almost mumbling the words into Kevin’s neck, “how were Charms? Did Flitwick need to wake you up again?”

 

“Um, ouch?” replied Kevin at Marcus’s teasing with a pretend hurt in his voice. “I’m always awake on the Dwarf’s lessons you know that. I’ve always said that Charms are the most important subject in my life!”

 

Nico, who was passing by with a content-looking Checo snuggled into his side with his Ravenclaw scarf tied tightly around his neck, whispered into Marcus’s ear before entering the Great Hall:

“Professor almost hit him on the head with his stick before the Snoring Beauty woke up. And do not call him ‘dwarf’!”

 

“Kevin Magnussen does not snore!” loudly protested the Slytherin in question, but the two lovebirds already disappeared in the direction of Gryffindor table.

 

“Just because you’re a ‘tough Slytherin’”, noted Marcus with a teasing smile, making an emphasis on the last words, “does not mean you don’t have flaws. And even if you do, I lo-  _like_  you for them.”

 

Marcus blushed intensely, to the point where his ears were as bright as the tomatoes served on the tables.

They were dating for six months soon, but neither has said the four-lettered word yet.

 

Kevin seemed to not mind his boyfriend’s word slip and just grinned happily, bending down to lightly peck Marcus on the lips.

 

Just as they were about to turn and head for the Hufflepuff’s table -it was Kevin’s turn to sit at Marcus’s table – a loud voice called them by their last names, and, knowing that voice all too well, both tensed immediately, with Kevin hardening his grip on Marcus’s shoulders to shield him from the potential argument.

 

“Hey Magnussen, have you had enough of your Hufflepuff bitch yet? I’m wondering when you’ll finally open your eyes and start dating normal,  _decent_  blokes.”

 

“That depends on who you define as ‘decent blokes’ Hamilton, I sincerely hope not yourself,” snarled Kevin in return, eyeing older, dark-skinned Slytherin who approached them with a sly grin.

 

Lewis Hamilton was a seventh-year student and known across the school as a descent of one of the few pure-blooded families who still thought that fraternising with the half-bloods was low and indecent for a respected wizard. In short – old-schooled folks who learned nothing during the Second Wizarding War.

 

“At least the blood in my veins is not darkened by the filthy Muggle genes,” spat Lewis, now directly eyeing Marcus who was still safely tucked underneath Kevin’s arm. He was a half-blood, there was no point denying that, everybody knew, but only Lewis, for some reason, thought it smart to pick at him every single damn time.

 

Kevin was just about to reach for his wand and cast some nasty tricking spell on his Slytherin ‘comrade’, not caring in the slightest what consequences would that bring, when a shaky, but loud voice interrupted him.

 

“Lewis, what is your problem?”

 

Kevin looked at Marcus. The boy untangled himself from his boyfriend’s hold and took a step towards Hamilton, now mere centimeters separating their faces. Lewis smiled a snarling grin. However, the Hufflepuff did not let him speak.

 

“Seriously, it’s been ten bloody years since Voldemort was slayed, since literally everybody else realised that it doesn’t matter who your parents are – the colour of the blood is still the same in all of us. Why are you so blind to see it?” Inhaling sharply, Marcus eyed the older student, suddenly realizing that he is not afraid of the bully.

 

“I’m more than happy to give you a couple of lessons on wizard and human biology to prove the point. Oh wait, do you know how to read, because that would be kinda essential?”

 

Kevin, although surprised at sudden wave of confidence in Marcus’s blue eyes, could not help but snort loudly at hearing Marcus’s burn. Glancing at Lewis, the blonde noticed that the Brit’s mouth was not curled in a vicious smile anymore, instead the older Slytherin was grimacing and gazing at Marcus with so much hate, that if a look could burn, the blonde Hufflepuff would surely be on fire.

 

“How dare you–“ started Lewis, making a move as if to draw his wand from his pocket, but Kevin beat him to it. A loud  _“Expelliarmus!”_ echoed through the hallway and, obeying the charm, Lewis’s wand jumped out of his stretched hand and dutifully flew towards the pair, with Marcus expertly catching it.

Smiling mischievously, Marcus quickly got his own wand out and whispered  _“Wingardium Leviosa”,_ pointing it at the other boy’s wand in his hand.

 

The long, exquisite piece of chestnut wood graciously flew out of his grasp, levitating higher and higher above their heads, until it got stuck between the crooks of a chandelier that was hanging some good sixty feet above them.

 

“Have fun getting it back!” wished the Hufflepuff to Lewis, who was eyeing his wand above his head with a fuming expression and was looking like he was about to burst.

 

Deciding that there was no point in staying any longer (or they were risking getting told off by McGonagall) Marcus tugged Kevin in the direction of the Great Hall, living cursing and shouting Lewis behind.

 

“I swear I have the worst influence on you,” whispered Kevin into Marcus’s ear when they sat down together across Marcus’s Hufflepuff classmates who were all used to Kevin sitting with them every other day.

 

“Not only you can play the ‘bad boy’,” answered Marcus in a hot whisper, before flapping his eyelashes in the most innocent way and reaching to put some mashed potatoes onto his plate. Suppressing a groan, Kevin himself started to get some food for himself, not being able to stop playing various hot scenarios that were sure to play out in his bedroom this evening.

 

***

 

That night, laying in Kevin’s bed in the Slytherin dorms, hot naked bodies pressed together with sweat dripping down their backs, Kevin drew Marcus into his heaving chest, admiring the post-orgasm haze that clouded the Hufflepuff’s blue eyes when the older boy looked up to press a loving kiss at Kevin’s jaw.

 

“That was very brave, what you did today,” suddenly spoke Kevin, carding his fingers through Marcus’s soft hair. The blonde hummed in response and scooted even closer, almost pressing the Slytherin into the mattress completely.

 

“No, I’m serious,” continued Kevin, taking Marcus’s jaw with his free hand and gently tilting his head up to look at him. “It was the first time you stood up to Lewis, and actually was the one to have the last say in the argument, which, by the way,” he added with a small smirk, “was super-hot and made me want to ravish you right there!”

 

Marcus smiled shyly – the smile that made Kevin fall in love with him all those six months ago – and reached to trace his fingers along Kevin’s cheek before tugging the other boy’s head down so that their lips could meet in a long, passionate kiss.

 

Kevin licked at the Swede’s lips and Marcus readily parted them, moaning slightly as he enjoyed Kevin’s tongue dancing around his mouth and licking at all the right spots. When they parted a couple of seconds later, gasping for air, the Slytherin moved to rest his forehead against Marcus’s, feeling the blonde’s soft hair tickling his brows.

 

 _“I love you, Marcus,”_ whispered Kevin almost silently, closing his eyes because he was too nervous to see the possible rejection in the older boy’s eyes. Hearing Marcus gasp at his words the blonde tensed even more, now deciding that he finally managed fucked up the only good thing to happen to him in the last year by showing pure, sincere emotions – something that he has never done before.

 

“Kev, look at me, please,” Marcus pleaded in a low, calming voice, resting his palm on Kevin’s left cheek. The Slytherin opened his eyes slightly, immediately finding himself staring into the ocean that were Hufflepuffs irises.

 

The smile that played on his boyfriend’s plump lips made him relaxed a little, but when Marcus whispered the next words Kevin’s heart made a giant somersault in his chest and started beating twice as fast.

 

_“I love you too, so much.”_

Grinning like a madman, Kevin surged forward and kissed Marcus, softly and lovingly, for what seemed like a thousandth time that night.

 

The serpent and the badger.

Who’d have thought,  _right_?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and comments :)
> 
> You can reach me on instagram (@sendoffire) or twitter (@a_her_o)


End file.
